With developments of internet communication technology and positioning technology, many network applications may be developed to provide a geographic location service. Through the positioning technology, these network applications allow users to share their geographic locations with others.
During geographic location sharing, geographic locations that a user shares with other users using a terminal may be traditionally static geographic locations, with a typical sharing process may be as follows: the terminal may acquire and/or obtain information such as a coordinate or a point of interest (POI) of a current geographic location of the user, and may send the information as current geographic location information of the user to terminals used by other users, so that other users can perform positioning to obtain the current geographic location of the user.
Because the shared geographic location is static, when the user moves other users cannot obtain an updated geographic location of the user in time. As a result, shared geographic location information may be not as valuable as a reference of wherein the user is, and other users cannot perform accurate positioning of the user according to the geographic location information received by terminals used by the other users.